Big Brother: Fun House
by kinalima1
Summary: Rosalina is hosting the all new show Big Brother: Fun House. Sixteen houseguests move into the Big Brother House for a chance to win 500,000 coins. These houseguests will competing for power. Only one houseguest will be left standing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Nintendo or its characters, so uh, yeah.

The host stood inside of the Big Brother house. The host was a tall woman wearing a long white dress that flowed across the ground as she walked. She smiled and pressed her hands together. "Sixteen strangers from all walks of life will move into this house with one goal in mind. What is that goal you ask? To be the last one standing to claim the half a million coin grand prize. It will not be easy, these houseguests will be confined, cut off from the outside world. And cameras and microphones will capture every dramatic, heartfelt, or perhaps embarrassing moment inside this very house. Welcome, to Big Brother!" She walked to the door and left out of the Big Brother House. A large crowd screamed and cheered as she stepped out onto the stage. She waved and blew kisses to the enthusiastic crowd.

"Good evening, I'm Rosalina Star, and welcome to the grand premiere of Big Brother!" The crowd roared after she says this. "We have a diverse group of houseguests, a two night premiere, and the most dramatic summer long power struggle ever, are you all ready for Big Brother?" The crowd cheered more. "Okay, it's time to meet the first eight houseguests."

The first scene showed a middle aged female Toad chef screaming at the top of her lungs at a large key she discovered under one of her pans. She screamed and held the key up to the camera to show it off.

The next scene showed a plumber opening his toolbox. He gasps at the sight of a large purple key with his name on it.

The next scene showed a blonde model being handed her key by her photographer. She freaks and and begins and jumping in joy.

"I'm a professional chef!" The middle aged Toad said, her name appeared on the bottom of the screen showing Zess T. "And I'm definitely a woman with some zest!" Zess T laughs. "Being a chef you always have to take risks and try new things to get newer and better outcomes. And, let me tell yah hunny, that's what I plan to do. I'm here to roast the rest of the competition." Zess winked.

"I hope I can keep up with these little youngins in the house," Zess laughs. "Who knows maybe a hot young guy will like us cougars." Zess made a cat like sound then laughed more.

"The name's Mario." The camera panned down to a sign that said 'Toad Town', showing Mario cleaning out a pipe. "I clean pipes for a living, but being plumber makes me fearless, persistent and not afraid to get my hands dirty…" Mario pulls his hands out of the pipe showing the camera how dirty they are.

Mario stared at the camera. "I'm really close to my family, me and my bro live together. We're both plumbers like our father. We're carrying on the family legend of unclogging toilets…"

"I'm gonna be on Big Brother!" The model screeched, her name, Peach, showing on the bottom of the screen. "I've been modeling since I turned thirteen. Modeling has basically become part of my DNA." The screen flashed over some of Peach's professional modeling photos.

Peach looked at the camera. "People may assume I'm gonna be the princess type, but I wanna have good time, and if I have to manipulate a few guys with my looks, so be it. I'm going in that house to win, and that's what I intend to do!" She grinned.

The next scene showed a maid discovering a key under a vase, and she screamed "I'm gonna be on Big Brother!"

Another scene showed a DJ discovering his key. He shouted in joy and hopped off his cloud and began dancing.

"My name is Mimi!" The maid states. "I'm a full-time maid, and don't let my small physique fool you, I'm strong, smart and flirtatious. I am single, and if there's a cute guy in the house that want to hook up? Sure, fine by me, if he carries me to the end and lets me win the grand prize." Mimi laughs.

"The family I work for as a maid, is like family to me. I love them all, and they all adore me. It's a tight bond that you can't really break." Mimi tells the camera. Then she whispers, "This house is going to be a wreck while I'm gone."

"I'm Lakilester, I'm a professional DJ." Lakilester walked into another room showing thousands of records, "I'm a huge fan of music, the only thing I love more than music is my beautiful wife, Lakilulu, and our two kids. Even though I'm a DJ, I would definitely consider myself a family man. I take the kids to the park, I go to school events, and I just try to spend every moment I can with my kids because they grow up so fast."

A tour guide reached the end of the tour and he's handed his key from one of the tourists leaving. He screamed and jumped in joy at the sight of this. "This is my key to 500,000 coins!"

A female shadow siren opened up one of her law school books and found her key to the Big Brother house. She began screaming and crying because she was so excited and happy.

A gym trainer was helping out a woman with lifting weights. Then he noticed a key with his name on it on one of the chairs in the gym. He freaked out in joy.

"Now to your left you see an old building that's been in Delfino since before the war," The tour guide told the tourists then he looked at the camera. "Hey, I'm Yoshi! I'm outgoing, fun, and loveable. I make friends very easily, and I think being a tour guide is a perfect career for me because I like to talk and meet new people."

Yoshi was now alone looking at the camera. "I'm really gonna miss my family, and my girlfriend, Birdo. But being on Big Brother is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can't wait to make new friends in the house! I love meeting new people!" Yoshi smiled. Then he walked back over to the tourists.

A shadow siren with beautiful curly pink hair smiled. "I'm Vivian, uh, I'm kind of shy. I recently graduated college and I'm enrolled in law school for the fall. I love to read, I read all the time, it's my favorite thing to do. I can't wait to spend the summer on Big Brother and maybe, uh, I don't know find my dream guy there." Vivian giggled.

"Despite my shyness...II was a sorority sister at my college," Vivian told the camera. "So I know how to party and have fun, while keeping my cool and reading on my free time. I've read other versions of Big Brother and I'm a huge fan of those, especially AdmiralBobbery's versions! I've studied the game and I'm ready to play!"

The gym trainer, an ape began lifting weights while he talked to the camera. "I'm Donkey Kong, I help people live better lifestyles one training session at a time!" Donkey Kong smiled. "I think I can knock out all of the physical challenges with my strength and stamina."

"I'm currently single," Donkey Kong told the camera, "So if that special girl were to come in the house with me, she may throw me off my game. But… I'm all up for a showmance."

"You only have one hour to pack!" A waiter shouted at Zess.

"Oh my, I've gotta find my lucky spatula!" Zess cried as she searched through the kitchen to find it.

"Only an hour to pack?" Vivian gasped. "I have to figure out which books to bring!"

"Just one hour? Shut up." Peach stated in shock. "How am I supposed to pack in one hour?!"

Lakilester hugged his wife. "Now, hun, I only have an hour to pack!"

Lakilulu grinned. "Well, let me help you!"

The screen showed Mimi folding her clothes neatly and placing them in her suitcase.

"I like for things to stay to clean and neat. Nothing bothers me more than people who just are unorganized or total slobs." Mimi states.

The screen switched to Lakilester and his wife packing. "No time to fold, just shove as many clothes as you can into the suitcase! Ah, where's my toothbrush!"

Donkey Kong packed his clothes in his suitcase. He looked at the camera and said, "I really hope there's a tall model type woman there, preferably blonde. Mmph. That's my weakness right there."

The screen transitioned to Peach, packing the rest of her clothes. "A total turn off for me is men that wear overalls, like, ew."

The screen transitioned to Mario placing overalls in his suitcase.

"I love me some overalls, I'd wear them everyday if I could!" He states with a laugh.

Yoshi was shown packing stuff into his suitcase. "Moisturizer, sunscreen, shell shiner, tail softener, I think I'm good. Yoshi! I like when people are really social and willing to talk, I'm not so sure about shy people, I hope everyone's really social."

Vivian stuffed more books into her suitcase. "I really hope everyone's nice there… I'm kinda intimidated to meet all the new people. I also hope the food in the house is good."

Zess shoved recipes into her suitcase. "I'm planning cooking whenever I can, I love to cook. They'll be eating top quality food let me tell yah that, hunny."

"I'm really gonna miss my friends and family," Donkey Kong told the camera. "Especially, my good ol' pal Diddy Kong!"

"I really can't wait to step foot into that house with my new friends!" Yoshi cheered.

"I hope there aren't divas in that house, that's the last thing I want." Mario told the camera.

"I hope I can fit ninety outfits into these suitcases so I'll never be seen wearing the same outfit ." Mimi stated.

"Goodbye my love," Lakilester hugged his wife, they both began to cry.

"Bye daddy! I'm gonna miss you!" His daughter cried as she embraced him.

Lakilester picked up his two year old son and kissed his forehead.

"Bye, I'll miss you all. I love you!" Lakilester teared up. "I'm gonna win it all for you guys!"

"Bye Beldam, bye Marilyn!" Vivian hugged her two sisters. "I'll miss you guys!" Then she kneeled down and pet her large dog. "Aw, Trixie, I'll miss you most off all." She tells her dog as she pets her.

"By mom, bye dad!" Peach hugged both of her parents.

"Keep in my mind everything you do is on camera!" Her mother stated.

Peach laughed. "I know, mom."

Zess hugged her two daughters. One being sixteen, the other twenty.

"Now," Zess looked at the older one, "take care of your sister while I'm gone. I love you both."

"What am I gonna eat while you're gone?" The youngest sighed.

"Goodbye Birdo!" Yoshi kissed his girlfriend one last time. Then he walked over to his parents and gave them both hugs before heading to the car to take him to the airport.

"I love you!" Yoshi shouted to Birdo as the cardrove off.

"I love you too!" Birdo shouted back.

"Take care of the place for me, Diddy, okay?" Donkey Kong tells his best friend.

"Okay, I got it. Go win that money!" Diddy cheered. They embraced each other, and Donkey Kong was on his way to the Big Brother house.

"Keep your posture while you're there, eat all your veggies, and never forget to put on deodorant." Mario's mother tells him. "And always remember to change your underwear!"

"You're embarrassing me." Mario complained

"I'm only embarrassing you because I love you, now here give mom a kiss." Mario kissed his mother on the cheek. Then he hugged his father and said goodbye to him. Luigi waited near the car heading to the airport to be the last one to hug before he left.

"Bye bro, I'm seriously gonna miss you!" Luigi hugged Mario.

"I'll miss you too, bro." Mario stated. Then he stepped inside the car waving to his family one last time.

"Bye guys." Mimi hugged and kissed both the members of the family she worked for and the members of her own family.

"You better keep that house sparkling clean," Her mother told her.

Mimi laughed. "They better know how to clean up after themselves."

Mimi hopped into her friend's convertible. As it drove off she shouted, "I'm on Big Brother bitches!"

The camera zoomed back out to the stage where the eight new houseguests were now standing. Peach was wearing a short pink flowy dress, with black high heels, Donkey Kong wore a tight muscle shirt and gym shorts with sneakers, Mimi wore a plain red shirt that sprouted out at the bottom, black skinny jeans, and red heels. Zess' yellow shirt was tucked into her tan pants pulled up a bit higher than her waist, Vivian wore a sequenced black dress with fur on the bottom, Lakilester wore a dress shirt and jeans with dress shoes. Mario wore dark blue overalls, with a long sleeve red shirt underneath, Yoshi wore cargo shorts with a plain shirt that said 'Delfino' on the front. The crowd roared once again at the sight of the houseguests, some waved, some smiled, some were just really eager to step foot inside that house,

Rosalina smiled at the eight houseguests standing next to her.

"Hello houseguests!" Rosalina said and all eight of the houseguests greet the host in any way they can. "Okay houseguests, if you want to win the grand prize you'll have to survive three entire months inside the Big Brother house. So let's get the game started!" The crowed cheered and the houseguests picked up their bags, prepared to start the game. "It's time to say goodbye to outside world! Goodbye to the internet! Goodbye to cellphones! Now, the first four entering the house will be, Zess, Mario, Lakilester, and Peach! You four can enter the house!" The crowd cheered as they run over to the door anxious to see what's inside. Peach opened the door first and the others quickly followed behind her.

"Oh. My. God." Peach shouted as she entered the house.

The Big Brother House was themed like a fun house, The living room, splashed with many colors, white walls with polkadots on them, the most noticeable thing in the living room was a large swirly yellow slide coming down from the HOH room to the ground floor. On the table there was a jack-in-the-box. Zess tried to touch which caused it to pop up and scare her.

"Oh dear Jesus, I almost had a heart attack!" Zess yelled.

"Let's find our beds!" Peach shouted.

The first room Peach and Zess ran had one of the most complex designs they've ever seen. There was a large book shelf like design that took up the room. The design had four opening which four large queen sized beds were. The walls were painted white. The beds sheets and covers were a dark black.

"Wow this is so crazy looking!" Zess laughed.

"Let's see the other rooms!" Peach grabbed Zess' wrist and pulls her into the next room. The next room had two large beds, large enough to fit three people on each. The walls were a bright yellow, and the beds were red with colored polkadots on it. Peach shook her head and headed to another bedroom. The next bedroom had a large aquarium of fish on the wall. Three queen sized beds were in the final room, with dark blue sheets and covers, and the aquarium as a wall.

"This is the one!" Peach squealed as she threw a bag onto her bed. Then she held her hand out to the older chef. "Hi. I'm Peach!"

"Hi there, I'm Zess," The chef announced with a smirk while shaking the model's hand.

"Those fish aren't real!" Zess stated. "It's not a real aquarium it's a projection screen or something. I think Big Brother could change it if they wanted to."

"Wow, really, this design is out of this world it's like a fun house! Let's go see the other two!" Peach ran out of the room Zess slowly followed.

She screamed as she saw Mario and Lakilester.

"Are there bedrooms over there?" Lakilester asked.

"Yes." Peach replied.

"Okay, good, because we went to the other side of the house and it had three doors which were locked and wouldn't open for some reason." Mario explained.

After Mario and Lakilester placed their bags on the giant red beds they go back and greet themselves to Peach and Zess.

'Hi I'm Peach!" The blonde model announced. "What was your name again?" She asked the lakitu.

"I'm Lakilester." The DJ said.

"Awesome sunglasses, lad." Zess states. "I'm Zess. And you are?" She looked over at Mario.

"It's a me, Mario!" Mario announced.

The scene headed back out onto the stage with Rosalina standing next to the four remaining houseguests.

"The rest of you, Mimi, Yoshi, Vivian, and Donkey, you four can enter the house." Rosalina said causing the crowd to cheer again. They rush into the house without a second thought.

"This is amazing!" Mimi shouted as she stepped inside.

_Mimi - "It's unreal, that I, Mimi, am in the Big Brother house. Someone needs to pinch me!" _

"Hi!" Peach shouted to the new houseguests.

"Where are the beds?" Mimi asked and Peach pointed to the three bedrooms, Mimi dashed for them to get the best one she could get.

The other three soon followed behind her.

"I can't wait to begin lifting weights here!" Donkey Kong laughed. They all found their beds pretty quickly. Mimi, went into the same room as Zess and Peach. Vivian, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi hopped into the bookshelf room.

"Hi I'm Yoshi!" Yoshi joyfully said to every houseguest. "Let's all do introductions now!"

The eight houseguests all made their way over to living room where two red chairs, the nomination chairs, faced a large screen that Rosalina would use to contact the houseguests. Then there were two long yellow couches facing eachother, the seats were enough to sit sixteen houseguests. A bright yellow table was in between in the two couches.

"Okay, I'll start!" Yoshi hopped up. "I'm Yoshi, I'm 29 years young, and I'm a tour guide!"

_Peach - "Yoshi is the type of person to start a conversation, he's really cool and adorable, and definitely someone I'd consider working with." _

The plumber stood up next. "Hi, I'm Mario! I am 28 years old, and I'm a plumber."

"Ain't no shame in that." Yoshi said and everyone laughed.

"Hey, someone's gotta do it." Mimi stated. "Anyways, I'll go next. I'm Mimi, I am 21 years of age, single, and I'm a maid, so yeah, I'll probably be the one cleaning after you dirtballs." Mimi laughed.

"Thanks goodness, because I do tend to get messy." Zess confessed with a laugh.

"I'll go next!" Lakilester floated off his chair. "Yo! I'm Lakilester, I'm 32, and I am a professional DJ by night, and a father by day. I have two kids, one seven, the other 2."

"Aw." Vivian let out.

"That's great. You're here for your kids too, I see." Zess stood up now. "I'm Zess, I am 55," everyone gasped after she said her age.

"I thought you were like in your mid-thirties." Vivian confessed.

"Where is the fountain of youth and show us all how to get there!" Yoshi stated.

"Yes, yes," Zess smiled at the compliments of her looking younger than her age. "I'm also a professional chef."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Donkey Kong rejoiced.

_Lakilester - "Zess is seriously someone I'd like to work with in this house she has this motherly essence around her, and she'd definitely be someone I could trust in this crazy game." _

Peach stood up. "I'm Peach, I'm 25, I'm single as a dollar bill, and I'm a model. Yup, that's all."

_Donkey Kong - "Yo, Peach, man, I can't stop looking into those eyes, and at that nice toned ass she has on her. I can tell she works out, I love me a fit girl._

Donkey Kong stood up next. "Hello, I'm Donkey Kong, I am 27 years old, and I'm a personal trainer."

"Good, I'm gonna get fit before I leave the house now!" Mario stated and everyone laughed.

_Zess - "Okay I may be 55, which is like ancient, but I'm just gonna say it, Donkey Kong is sexy! His smile is just, ah. I'd love to explore a jungle with him. Meow." _

Suddenly everyone turned Vivian's way causing her eyes to widen in slight fear.

"And your name is?" Yoshi asked. "Stand up and introduce yourself."

Vivian stood up and smiled. "Hello. Uh, I'm Vivian, you could call me Viv if you'd like I guess. I'm 21, I just graduated college and I'm enrolled in law school in the fall. That's it, I guess."

_Yoshi - "You could just tell Vivian was uncomfortable speaking in front of everyone. You're on Big Brother! You have to speak up! Poor thing, I can just tell she's gonna let people walk all over her."_

**The first eight house guests**

**Name: Yoshi **

**Occupation: Tour guide**

**Age: 29**

**Name: Mimi**

**Occupation: Maid**

**Age: 21**

**Name: Mario**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Age: 28**

**Name: Peach**

**Occupation: Model **

**Age: 25**

**Name: Donkey **

**Occupation: Personal Trainer**

**Age: 27**

**Name: Vivian**

**Occupation: Student**

**Age: 21**

**Name: Lakilester**

**Occupation: DJ**

**Age: 32**

**Name: Zess**

**Occupation: Chef**

**Age: 55**

"I propose we toast!" Zess announced as she grabbed a large bottle of champagne and popped it open. After pouring everyone's cups, she advised they all hold their glasses up. "To Big Brother!"

"And to the craziest summer experience of our lives!" Lakilester added.

Afterwards, Lakilester pulled Zess into one of the bedrooms.

"Okay, you're a parent, I'm a parent, we're both in here fighting for our kids. I would like to work with you in this competition, you just seem like someone I'd trust…you seem like you have a good head on your shoulders." Lakilester whispered.

"Really? Okay hun, I guess I can trust you too." Zess replied.

"Great, we need a name for our alliance, the Dangerous Duo?" Lakilester asked the chef. She rubbed her chin then nodded.

"Dangerous Duo it is!"

_Zess - "Okay, Lakilester is a nice guy, I'll give him that. But it's the FIRST day! How do I know he's the person I want to work with until the end? But I had to agree to work with him just incase he gets into power." _

"There has to be more coming in!" Vivian tells Mimi and Peach. "Look at the table." Vivian pointed to the large purple table with an orange swirled design in the middle of it. Sixteen glasses were set around the table along with sixteen chairs. "Count the chairs."

Peach looked at the memory wall which is currently covered. "What goes right here?" She asked Vivian an obvious fan of the game.

"That's the memory wall, our faces should be up there, and I think the fact that it's covered proves my theory that there are more people coming." Vivian states.

"Who could the other people coming in be." Mimi asked. "I hope there's more cute guys, someone more for me."

The three girls laughed.

"We should call the rest us in here," Peach stated.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Eight more people are entering the house, so logically, we should form a power alliance of eight." Peach stated.

_Vivian - "An alliance? With eight people? That's too big of a number, it's bound to fail, Peach is completely bonkers. But who am I to stop her?" _

All eight of the houseguests gather into the blue room and sit down on the beds all facing each other.

"Okay, it's obvious more people are entering this house!" Peach stated. "I supposed we all stick together in an alliance, so we'll be eight strong. If we stick together, they can't break us."

"So you want us all working together in an alliance?" Yoshi asked. Peach nodded.

_Zess - "Two alliances in one day? These people are just throwing them at me." _

"I think… it's a good idea." Donkey Kong states. "I can just tell by looking at you all, we have physical strength, mental strength, we have the skills to win every competition!"

"We need an alliance name!" Mario announced.

"How about… uh… the Elite Eight?" Lakilester suggested.

_Lakilester - "I guess you can call me pro at coming up with weird alliance names, yeah…" _

"I love it!" Mimi states. "The Elite Eight ready for action!"

"Wow, the first alliance in Big Brother, we should be proud." Mario chuckled.

"Houseguests!" Rosalina's voice shot through the entire house. "Everyone to gather in the living room please!"

All eight houseguests ran to the couches and sat down staring back at Rosalina's beautiful face off the screen in the living room.

"How is everyone doing?"

Everyone replied with positive responses.

Rosalina smiled. "Feel free to make yourselves comfortable because you eight may not be the only ones in the house this season." Vivian nodded at this comment. "But I have news for you. One of the eight sitting in front of me will become the first head of household! Free from the threat of eviction, the HOH must put two people on the chopping block for eviction. But there's a twist, unlike the other versions of Big Brother you've guys probably read, this version the HOH is not entirely safe from the threat of eviction." Vivian was the only houseguest that gasped.

"Why are you gasping, hun, should we be worried?"Zess asks.

"I thought the HOH was supposed to always be entirely safe!" Vivian cried.

"Wow. This is crazy." Yoshi states.

"On that note, I bid you all adieu for now." Rosalina said and everyone waved goodbye.

The houseguests all looked around at each other wondering what exactly could be going on.

Peach laid down on her bed.. Donkey Kong notices her and sits down near her.

_Donkey Kong - "I really want to get to know more about this girl, I have to know more about this girl!"_

"Hey," Donkey Kong laid down near Peach. "So, you like the house so far?"

"It's alright," Peach stated. "I mean everyone here is awesome, but I'm afraid everyone is going to turn on each other and it'll get ugly."

Donkey Kong nods. "I'd never turn on you,"

Peach smiles and turns to face him. "You barely know me."

Donkey just laughs. "I'm just saying."

"Houseguests!" Rosalina's voice beamed throughout the house."Please change into your athletic gear and head to the backyard. It's time for the first Head of Household competition of the summer!"

Everyone screams and runs to their rooms to change into their outfits. Then the screen switches to outside.

_Mario - "So we go outside and see these huge conveyor belt things and thought, yup it's some kind of physical game. I'm screwed." _

"In front of you all, you see eight conveyor belts of varying colors. I want each of you to step on one of the conveyor belts. Okay, the game is simple, you all must run and jump over the hurdles, trying not to fall into the pit, but beware some of the hurdles have electricity in them and will stun you if you touch them. The last player standing will become the first Head of Household of the season. Are you ready to play Track and Yield?" Rosalina asks. The eight all nod in agreement. "Okay excellent because the game starts… now!"

The conveyor belts began moving really slow, slow enough that the houseguests could all just walk across. They all crawl over the first few hurdles.

"This isn't so bad!" Mario shouts.

"Really?" Rosalina replies. "Well, houseguests, let's speed things up."

The conveyor belts increased in speed causing the houseguests to go from walking to lightly jogging. The first electric hurdle came up and Peach touched it, and fell into the pit.

_Peach - "I threw the competition. I don't want to make enemies this early in the game!" _

"Let's speed things up a little more." Rosalina announced and the conveyor belts began to speed up faster than before. The houseguests continued to dodge the hurdles as they flew down. They all manage to dodge three electric hurdles.

_Vivian - "As I was playing this HOH comp I realized something, why do I want to be the first HOH and get an unnecessary target on my back?"_

"Time to go even faster!" Rosalina announced. The speed picked up even more, and Vivian pretended that she couldn't keep up and fell into the she proceeded to sit next to Peach on the sidelines.

_Lakilester - "The game got harder because as time went on the hurdles were getting closer to each other and it was really fast too."_

Mario couldn't keep up with the hurdles and was pushed down by a normal hurdle and fell into the pit.

_Mario - "I didn't really want the first HOH anyway, I don't want to be HOH at all, not until I figure out why the HOH's aren't safe." _

The speed got even faster, now the houseguests were running almost at full speed. Mimi was wheezing loudly.

"I…" Mimi breathed loudly. "can't run this fast any longer."

"Keep going Mimi, you can do it!" Peach yelled from the sidelines.

"This is too much for someone of my age. Whoo." Zess T shouted, but she continued to run and jump the hurdles. She was determined to be the first HOH.

Donkey Kong accidentally jumped too late and got himself zapped which caused him to fall down the pit. Mimi stopped to take a breath, causing her to fall down the pit also.

"Who do you think will win?" Mario asked Vivian.

"I don't know, I honestly think Zess can take this home." Vivian replied.

"Yoshi is really fast." Mario responded.

Yoshi hopped the hurdles as fast as he could but unfortunately and ran into the front and wasn't ready for the hurdles and fell into the pit. Zess looked over at her alliance partner. One from the Dangerous Duo was soon to be in power. Zess knew she was safe.

"You want it?" Zess asked.

"Yes. I want to have pictures of my kids." Lakilester responded, well aware that the HOH gets pictures and a letter from home.

"Okay, you can have it." Zess T whispered, then she tripped over and hurdle and fell into the pit.

"Congratulations Lakilester! You are the first Head of Household!" The crowd, along with the other houseguests cheered. Lakilester felt rejoiced to be the first Head of Household.

_Lakilester - "Awesome I'm HOH. I just hope this twist isn't as bad as I'm thinking!" _

All the houseguests were in the kitchen congratulating Lakilester on being the first HOH.

"I'm kinda nervous though, about what else could happen." Lakilester confesses.

"It'll all be fine, hun, all of us got your back no matter what." Zess reassured Lakilester. He smiled, but still he couldn't rid of his lingering worries as to what could happen.

"Houseguests!" Rosalina said, her face appearing back on the screen. "I need everyone to please head into the living room. Lakilester, please sit in one of the red chairs. The rest of you yellow."

They all follow the space princess' orders then she continues to speak. "Okay, a second of eight people will enter the house, and one person from that group will ALSO become Head of Household. And both will nominate two people for eviction" Everyone in the room gasps and starts murmuring. "Yes, but at the end of the week, only one HOH will be left standing! I'll leave you with that!" Rosalina smiles. "Until next time houseguests!"

"We have to act like we hate each other when the others arrive!" Peach stated.

"Why?" Yoshi asked.

"So they don't think we're all working together and hopefully the HOH on their side will put two up of their own also!" Peach replied.

_Mimi - "I'm really starting to not like Peach, she's getting annoying constantly telling us what to do. If this continues, I'm going to put her in her place!" _

_Mario - "Two HOH's, and at the end of the week only one will remain standing! Oh crud, what could that mean?" _

Rosalina is back on the stage. "So Lakilester is the new HOH, tune in tomorrow night to meet the eight new houseguests and find out who the second HOH will be. I'm Rosalina Star, good night.

**Credit to AdmiralBobbery for inspiring me to write a Big Brother Fanfiction. I'm really excited to write the rest of the season. The next chapter will be up tomorrow night. Also followers of Mario Total Drama Island, be wary that I'm still working on that but it's on a slight ****hiatus because college, stress, lack of motivation etc. I'm gonna try to keep it going though. But for now, please enjoy Big Brother! **


	2. Take Me Ohm

**Name: Yoshi **

**Occupation: Tour guide**

**Age: 29**

**Name: Mimi**

**Occupation: Maid**

**Age: 21**

**Name: Mario**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Age: 28**

**Name: Peach**

**Occupation: Model **

**Age: 25**

**Name: Donkey **

**Occupation: Personal Trainer**

**Age: 27**

**Name: Vivian**

**Occupation: Student**

**Age: 21**

**Name: Lakilester**

**Occupation: DJ**

**Age: 32**

**Name: Zess**

**Occupation: Chef**

**Age: 55**

Rosalina smiled standing on the stage. She was wearing a tight dark dress that hugged her figure elegantly. "Eight houseguests have moved into the house, eight more are on their way in, and one HOH has already been crowned and another will be crowned tonight! Things are about to get crazier than ever. Welcome to Big Brother!" The crowd cheers at after the host announces this. All giving her a standing ovation.

_Previously on Big Brother… eight total strangers entered the Big Brother house to compete for the 500,000 coin prize. Among them, the middle aged chef, The DJ and family guy, The model, the plumber, and the shy bookworm. Vivian began getting all the houseguests to believe more houseguests were coming in. _

"_There has to be more coming in!" Vivian tells Mimi and Peach._

_And meanwhile the first two alliances of the summer were formed. _

"_Great, we need a name for our alliance, Dangerous Duo?" Lakilester asked the chef. She rubbed her chin then nodded. _

"_Dangerous Duo it is!" _

_Fearing what other houseguests could be arriving Peach formed an alliance with the other seven houseguests. _

"_Okay, it's obvious more people are entering this house!" Peach stated. "I supposed we all stick together in an alliance, so we'll be eight strong. If we stick together, they can't break us." _

_Vivian - "An alliance? With eight people? That's too big of a number, it's bound to fail, Peach is completely bonkers. But who am I to stop her?" _

"_The Elite Eight ready for action!" _

_Rosalina sent the houseguests scrambling with the announcement. "...this version the HOH is not entirely safe from the threat of eviction."_

"_Wow. This is crazy." Yoshi states. _

_Lakilester zapped ahead in the first Head of Household competition and became the first Head of Household of the summer. _

_Lakilester - "Awesome I'm HOH. I just hope this twist isn't as bad as I'm thinking!" _

_Rosalina finally told the houseguests about how the HOH's will work. _

"_Okay, a second of eight people will enter the house, and one person from that group will ALSO become Head of Household. And both will nominate two people for eviction" Everyone in the room gasps and starts murmuring. "Yes, but at the end of the week, only one HOH will be left standing!"_

_And tonight the final piece of the puzzle to how the game works will be revealed and a second Head of Household will be crowned. It all happens live on Big Brother_

"Good evening, I'm Rosalina Star and welcome to the second night of the premiere of Big Brother!" The host announced causing the audience to scream louder. "Tonight eight new houseguests are moving in, and among them a second Head of Household will be crowned. Let's the meet the final eight houseguests who are unaware the the game already begun and that eight people were already in the Big Brother house. Let's get to know a little bit about them."

The first scene showed a well-dressed Toad woman holding her key up. "I knew it, I knew they'd pick me!"

The next scene showed a wrestler going to his locker opening it up and discovering his key to the Big Brother House.

"Yess!" He screamed. "I'm gonna be on Big Brother!"

The next scene showed a male Toad teacher opening up one of his drawers from his desk and discovering his key to the Big Brother House he screamed loudly and his students looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, anyways, so let's go back to talking about The Great Toadsby"

"Truthfully, I don't need the money," The Toad woman in a bright red dress, with a large flower on her head confessed. Her name, Toodles, appeared at the bottom of the screen. "I'm Toodles, and I'm a socialite!"

"I believe I was put on this earth to make fashion statements," Toodles laughs. "I help the needy by giving them fashion advice. Oh no dearie, don't wear that in public," She snatched a jacket off a woman she passed. "It's a hideous color. Anyways, I think I could dominate the Big Brother House and look good doing it."

Toodles walks further down the street and stops. "If I have to manipulate people, and lie… so be it, I lie about my age all the time, lying comes naturally to me dearie. That's a guarantee."

"I'm Rawk Hawk," The wrestler in the next scene stated. "I'm a professional wrestler, I'm tough, I'm fearless, and no one can take me down." Rawk Hawk tackles another wrestler easily and holds up a champion belt. "I was born a champion, I have what it takes to win competitions and be the best I can be."

Rawk Hawk looks at the camera and flexes his muscles. "Even though I'm all muscle, I still love my family. I love my momma more than anything. And if I win that 500,000 grand prize most of it is going to my momma!"

"I teach at a prestigious private school," The male Toad says, "I'm Toadbert, I have a genius level IQ and I'm working on degrees to match it. I can't wait to tackle such a compelling game like Big Brother. It'd be fun to interact with people other than a bunch of robotic genius high school students. Maybe I'll meet a girl there, though I doubt any girl would be interested in dating me I'm too… eccentric… I'd assume."

Toadbert walks into another room. "Growing up I've always been socially awkward, and going into a house with complete strangers is mind-boggling. But I hope I can find someone in the house that I can have an actual intellectual conversation with." Toadbert pulls his glasses up.

The next scene showed an archaeologist finding her key buried in the sand. She screams loudly when she finds it.

The next scene showed and large engineer fixing up the motor for a car and he found his key there and screamed loudly.

"Hey," The archeologist flipped her blonde ponytail back. "Like, I'm Goombella. Even though I'm a girly girl, I'm not afraid to play in the dirt. I'm an archaeologist. As an archaeologist, I feel as if it's my duty to discover new things about the past. I love finding amazing discoveries. I always loved history class and always wanted to know if there's more to the past than what's shown in the textbooks!"

"I already have a plan for the Big Brother house, I'm gonna play dumb, and I'm gonna play weak. If I'm on the block, I'll cut this weak shit and win, like a boss! I'm not afraid of anything or anyone, so everyone else better move aside and just give me my money."

"Muahahaha!" The engineer laughed maliciously. "I'm Bowser, and I'm gonna say it now, I'm as evil as evil can be."

Bowser looked at the camera. "I'm actually an evil mastermind, known for doing devious things that I can't admit to on television. Now I'm just an engineer, but when I enter that Big Brother house, I effing everything up! I'm backstabbing everyone! I don't care!"

"A weird fact about me," Bowser stated, "Is that… I have EIGHT kids." The seven Koopalings all run around in the background causing mischief. His youngest, Bowser Jr. cried in the corner because one of the Koopalings took his mask. "Excuse me for a second… Give that boy his mask back now!" He turned back to the camera. "So yeah, it's hard working, and being a single father with eight kids, but I'm superdad I guess." He laughed.

.A yoga instructor unrolls her mat on the floor and her key to the Big Brother house falls out of it. She screams loudly.

"Yess! I'm gonna be on Big Brother!"

A retired sailor received a package at his door. He opened the package and took out the key to the Big Brother house. He held it up high and smiled.

"This will be for you Scarlette!"

A dancer found her key on one of the chairs in her studio. She screamed loudly and did a little victory dance to celebrate.

"I'm Daisy," The yoga instructor stretched forward, "And I'm really into keeping the spirits around me under control. I like to help people rid away of their awful stresses of the day, but in the Big Brother house, I'm using it to my advantage."

Daisy stretched again, showing her butt off to the camera. "I can do almost any position in yoga. And I'm also a tomboy on top of my love for yoga, I don't mind hunting, sports, anything guy related." Daisy burped on camera then laughed about it.

The sailor sat on his couch, the key sitting next to him. He smiled.

"I'm Bobbery, I am 67, my mustache is fully grey, and I'm a retired sailor. A while back my wife died of a rare illness while I was away at sea, it really hurt so I decided to quit being a sailor, which sucks I guess."

The Bob-omb stood up. "I need to enter this house to have an experience of a lifetime, and also win the grand prize at the end. I'm not the nicest man you'll meet, but people could easily warm up to me."

The dancer held her key up and danced with it.

"I'm Koopie Koo, I'm currently in a happy relationship with the man of my dreams Koops." The dancer smiles. "I'm not afraid to confront anyone about anything, and I'll be the same way in that house. If it gets me evicted, so be it, I'm NOT going to be a sheep or a follower! That's dead! If people mess with me, I'm confronting them and I'm gunning for them."

"A lot of girls don't like me because I'm honest and call them out when I hear they're talking about me behind my back. Most girls are fake as hell, but me, I'll tell you to your face I don't like you. I don't care."

"...Uh, Goombella, you only have one hour to pack." the goomba;s boss informed her.

"Ohmigosh I have to pack all my shoes!" Goombella screamed and ran off to pack.

"Only an hour to pack? That's preposterous!" Toadbert stated. "Goodbye all my students, I'm off to be on Big Brother!"

"Literally only one hour?" Koopie asks. "Ah! I gotta go then!"

Toodles was folding her clothes and placing them into her bag. "I really hope the bitchy type of girls aren't in the house. I can't stand bitches."

The screen switched to Koopie stuffing her things into her suitcase. "I won't tolerate disrespect for anyone, and I will confront anyone! This caddy girls are going to get called out and they can think I'm a bitch, it's whatever."

"I really like guys with muscles," Daisy told the camera. "Strong, confident guys, that's what I like!"

Rawkhawk was packing his suitcase, "protein powder, protein shakes, I gotta pack whatever I can that'll help me keep my awesome muscles."

"Like, I'm hoping there aren't any old geezers in the house," Goombella confessed. "Like people that are too old to compete!"

Bobbery placed a perfume bottle into his suitcase. "Ah, the smell of Scarlette, in this very bottle. People probably think I'm too old to compete but I'm going to dominate the competition."

"I'd definitely consider having sex in the Big Brother house," Bowser confessed. "90 days without sex? That seems impossible. I hope there aren't to many goody-two shoes in that house."

Toadbert packed some clothes into his bag. "I don't drink, I don't smoke, I just feel like both could have negative effects on my body. I wouldn't get along too well with alcoholics."

Toodles laughed to herself. "Dearie, as long as there is alcohol in that house, you'll never see me sober."

"Goodbye Toadbert!" Toadbert's mother embraced her son. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

Toadbert smiled and hugged his little sister who was 17.

"Who am I gonna bully while you're gone?" His sister asks with a frown. They hug each other and Toadbert walks over to the car, where is best friend is driving him to the airport.

"Bye everyone! I love you all!" Toadbert cried out.

"Bye Chanterelle! By Joleen!" Toodles hugged her two best friends before getting drove to the airport.

"Girl, you better own it on that show. And give a shout out." Chanterelle said with a smile.

"You know girl!" Toodles said. Then Toodles looked at the camera and shouted, "This fashionista is gonna be on Big Brother!"

"Bye momma!" Rawk hugged his mother tightly. She kissed his forehead.

"I'll miss you Rawk, but go out there and kick some ass!" His mother shouted, gently kicking his behind. "I love you."

"I love you too momma." Rawk replied, then he jumped into his wrestling friend's car. "Onward, Koopinator!"

"The rink ain't gonna be the same without you, bro." The Koopinator sighed.

"I know, but I gotta win this reality show first!" Rawk Hawk laughed.

"Bye Shannon, bye mom, bye dad!" Daisy said hugging the three she just mentioned. "I love you all."

"Daisy,show those boys in that house who's boss!" Her father instructed. Daisy smiled.

"Of course dad, these houseguests won't know what hit them!" Daisy smiled. Then she ran outside and jumped into the car taking her to the airport. "It's my time to win 500,000 coins! Whoo!"

"Now, you all be good for your grandmother…" Bowser told his eight kids and then they all bursted out laughing. "I'm just yanking your chains, don't drive her too crazy. And don't glue her wig to the ceiling fan again. I'm looking at you Ludwig!"

"What? It was funny." Ludwig responded.

"Okay everyone give your father a hug before he leaves!" They all hugged him, some begin to cry, others aren't crying but were still sad to see their father leave.

"It's time to turn that house upside down!" Bowser shouted as he left his house.

"Koops I'm gonna miss you SOOO much!" Koopie began to cry as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Uh… yeah." Koops sighed. "I'm gonna miss waking up and seeing your beautiful face everyday!"

"Stop, you're gonna cause my mascara to run more." Koopie laughed. "You know I love you more than anything in this world!"

"I love you too." Koops responded. "Now go win that half a million for both of us!

Koopie smiled and then hugged her boyfriend again. "I will."

Goombella walked down her stairs with her bags, ready to head to the Big Brother house. She pet both her cats and kissed them. Then she said goodbye to her friends, her family, and her professor, who she was working with now.

"Bye everyone," Goombella said, her parents embracing her. "I promise, like, I'll make you all proud. I'm gonna win this!"

Bobbery hugged his daughter and two grandsons, before leaving. One of his grandsons had a wife who was eight months pregnant. She hugged Bobbery also.

"I'm really proud of you, going in there. I wish you the best! Win it for mom!" His daughter cried hugging her father again.

His grandson, 22 years old, hugged him. "Good luck, Bobs."

"And goodluck to you with fatherhood." Bobbery smiled. "I can't wait to meet my great granddaughter when I get out!" Then Bobbery left out hopped in his friend Podley's car, and drove off to the airport to begin the journey of a lifetime.

The camera zoomed back out to the stage where the remaining eight houseguests stood.

Daisy wore a yellow tank top, with black yoga pants, and sandals. Goombella had on her lucky pith helmet, and a red tie, with brown shoes, her blonde hair in a tight ponytail. Bowser just had on a leather jacket, and jeans, he wasn't wearing shoes because he had abnormal feet. Toadbert wore a white dress shirt with a grey sweatervest over it, and some dress pants, and cheap black dress shoes. Koopie wore tight shorts with a white tanktop and white sneakers, Bobbery just had his sailor hat on, and wore it with pride, Toodles wore a tight purple dress that flowed near the bottom with a sparkly boa around her neck and purple high heels covered by her dress. Rawk Hawk wore a tight vneck shirt and jeans with tennis shoes.

"Greetings houseguests!" Rosalina smiled at the eight players. "Welcome to Big Brother! Now you may be wondering why there are only eight of you competing… well there aren't. In the house there are already eight houseguests inside. Also a Head of Household, who will nominate two people for eviction, has already been crowned." The houseguests gasp at this. "That's right, someone in that house is already the most powerful player in the game. But don't fret, one of you eight will also become Head of Household for the week, By the end of the night there will be two HoH's but by the end of the week, only ONE Head of Household will be left standing. Okay let's get this game started." The crowed cheered once more. "The first four to enter the house are, Goombella, Bobbery, Daisy, and Rawk!"

The other eight houseguests sat in the living room.

"I wanna go down that slide so bad, but I don't want to be the only one that's immature." Vivian confessed.

"I'll go down with you," Peach laughed. "It does look fun."

The doorbell suddenly rang and all the houseguests felt excited to meet the new houseguests. They all ran over to the door and watched as Goombella, Bobbery, Daisy, and Rawk walked inside the house. The first eight all scream and welcome them.

_Goombella - "This is best feeling ever! I can't believe I'm on Big Brother!"_

Bobbery gets hugged by all the the houseguests that were introducing themselves..

_Bobbery - "These people were throwing their names at me and I was just thinking, 'how am i supposed to remember all these names?"_

Rawk hugs Vivian, Mimi, and Peach. And Rawk nods.

_Rawk - "The females this season are HOT! Each of them are cute, except for Zess, well shoot she's hot too!" Rawk laughs. _

"Where are the bedrooms?" Goombella asked.

"Oh they're that way." Mario pointed to one side of the house. "The other side of the house just has doors that are locked.

"Come on guys the beds are this way!" Goombella announced.

Daisy and Goombella noticed most of the beds were already taken.

"Do you think we're gonna end up having to share beds?" Daisy asked looking around. "I honestly don't want to sleep with no guys because I'd feel uncomfortable."

"Well, like, here, there's a free bed, we can share a bed if you'd like!" Goombella said as she threw her bag down on the third bed in the book shelf room.

Daisy smiled. "Thanks, I'm Daisy by the way."

"I'm Goombella." The archeologist responded.

Bobbery and Rawk explored the house together.

"Which female wants to share a bed with me?" Rawk shouted and all the females giggled.

_Mimi - "Rawk was hot, and I'd love to share a bed with him, but I'm not… yet." _

Bobbery noticed the fourth bed in the bookshelf room had no bags on it. "Is this bed taken?" He asked.

"I don't think so," Daisy responded.

"Oh wait, there's a bag here… okay…" Bobbery walked into the red room and placed his bag onto the bed.

Yoshi ran into the bookshelf and greeted himself. "You guys took the last bed in here?"

"Yes." Goombella responded.

"Awesome, we're sharing a room! I'm Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"I'm Goombella, and this is Daisy." The Goomba said.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Yoshi exclaimed.

_Yoshi - "I know the first eight formed an alliance and such, but I feel as though I don't want the lines to drawn this early in the game. There's people in this new group that I would like to align myself with." _

"Hi what's your name?" Mimi asked Bobbery.

"Oh hey there, the name's Bobbery." The old Bob-omb responded.

_Mimi - "Bobbery is OLD! Like he's older than my grandfather! I just hope he isn't a pervert!" _

Daisy smiled at Donkey Kong and he smiled back.

_Donkey Kong - "Another hot fit girl, Daisy man, I usually prefer blondes but man that woman was blessed. She was seriously blessed!" _

_Daisy - "Donkey Kong is kinda… hot."_

The scene transitioned back out onto the stage. The remaining four houseguests were waiting anxiously for permission to go inside the house. Rosalina smiled once more. "Finally the final four, Toodles, Bowser, Koopie, and Toadbert. Go ahead inside!"

They ran to the door, Toadbert opened it for Koopie, Bowser, and Toodles. After walking in after surprised them with loud screams and warm welcomes.

"Hi I'm Yoshi," Yoshi introduced himself to Koopie.

"Hi I'm Koopie." The Koopa responded.

_Toadbert - "The house was utter chaos, hundreds of conversations going on around me, meeting a bunch of new people, it was crazy." _

"Hey, I'm Donkey, " Donkey tells Toodles.

"Why hello there you delicious piece of man, I'm Toodles. I know someone strong and smart like yourself would be willing to show me around the house, yes?"

Donkey smiled. "Uh, sure."

_Toodles - "So many manly men in this house, muscular beauties." _

"Wow you're a large guy." Zess commented to Bowser as he walks by.

"Yeah, I know," Bowser laughed.

Zess introduced herself and Bowser introduced himself.

"You seem nice," Zess laughed and helped Bowser get to the bedrooms.

"I'm forgetting everyone's names. Ah. Maybe the competition would be a memory test on everyone's names." Koopie stated with a laugh.

"Wait so you guys already have an HOH?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah, it's Lakilester, the guy floating on the cloud." Mario tells the large koopa.

"Congrats, man, on being HOH." Bowser tells the Lakitu.

"Thanks," Lakilester responds, "But I'm not sure just yet what's going on just yet. One of you eight will also be HOH, so it's confusing."

"Yeah, it is." Mario added.

Bowser pulls Rawk, Bobbery, and Toadbert to the side.

"How long do you guys think those first eight been here?" Bowser asked the three other guys.

"I don't know/" Rawk responded. "But I wonder what has been discussed before we got here… do you think alliances were formed?"

"I don't know yet," Toadbert said. "But there were a few I was considering working with, should I not align myself with them until we figure this out?"

"No, making enemies out of them is just plain stupid! How are we all gonna turn on each other before nominations are even made?" Bobbery stated.

_Bowser - "Bobbery is definitely the voice of reason in this game, seems like a pretty cool guy." _

"Everyone!" Yoshi screamed. "Let's do introductions at the round table!"

The houseguests all sat around the round table. Yoshi, Vivian, and Koopie each cracked open a bottle of champagne. They poured some in all sixteen glasses.

"Why don't you start Bowser?" Lakilester asked.

"Okay," Bowser took a sip of champagne from his glass and stood up. "I'm Bowser, I'm 43 years old, I'm an engineer, me and my wife are currently separated but not yet divorced, and I have eight kids." Most of the houseguests gasped at the final part.

"Eight?" Lakilester gasped. "I can barely handle two."

Toodles stood up next. "I'm Toodles, I'm not going to tell you all my age." She laughed. "I'm single, and I work as a singer at a restaurant."

_Toodles - "I'm not telling the houseguests I'm a socialite. So I just said I was a singer… it's a good lie, as long as no one asks me to sing!" _

Goombella stood up. "Hey, I'm Goombella, or as some may call me, the Goombellanator… no one really calls me that." Everyone giggles. "I'm 22 and I work in retail, I, like, sell clothes and stuff. And I totally want to slide down that slide!"

_Goombella - "I'm planning on playing dumb! I can't play dumb if I tell them I'm really an archeologist. Common sense." _

Daisy stood up next. "Hi I'm Daisy! I'm 24, and I am yoga instructor." Everyone began to bombard her with questions. "Yeah, if you have individual questions about yoga, I'll be glad to answer them after introductions. Oh, and I'm also single!"

Bobbery stood up. "Um, hi houseguests, I feel like I stand out amongst all you young folk,"

"I hear that hunny," Zess laughed.

"I'm Bobbery, I'm 67, and I am a soon-to-be great grandfather, I used to be a sailor but I stopped for personal reasons, uh, yeah that's it."

_Lakilester - "Bobbery is awesome, I don't think I could ever see myself nominating him." _

Toadbert stood up next. "I'll go next I guess, I'm Toadbert, I am 23, I'm single, so if any of you girls are into awkward nerdy guys… I'm here. I'm a high school teacher, that's all."

_Peach - "Toadbert is cute in a geeky kind of way, not really my type, but he's not ugly!" _

Koopie stood up, "I'm the loud, spunky Koopie, I'm from Petalburg, I'm in a relationship with the man of my dreams, and I'm a dancer."

Rawk stood up next. "I'm Rawk, I'm 30, I'm also single just like a lot of you beautiful women are, and I wrestle."

"So you're like a professional wrestler?" Daisy asked. Rawk nodded his head.

"I guess you could say that." Rawk responded.

"Everyone raise your glass!" Yoshi instructed.

**The second wave of houseguests: **

**Name: Rawk**

**Occupation: Professional Wrestler**

**Age: 30**

**Name: Daisy**

**Occupation: Yoga Instructor**

**Age: 24**

**Name: Bowser**

**Occupation: Engineer **

**Age: 43**

**Name: Goombella**

**Occupation: Archeologist**

**Age: 22**

**Name: Toadbert **

**Occupation: English Teacher**

**Age: 23**

**Name: Koopie **

**Occupation: Dancer**

**Age: 22**

**Name: Bobbery**

**Occupation: Retired Sailor **

**Age: 67**

**Name: Toodles**

**Occupation: Socialite**

**Age: 42**

The screen cut back to Rosalina. "Now we have a full house, the game is just getting started. Coming up, we'll crown the second HOH."

"So you're a maid, you're too hot to be a maid," Rawk commented. Mimi laughed.

"If you say so," Mimi stared into Rawk's eyes. "So you wrestle, that's pretty awesome. Why don't you have a girlfriend if you don't mind me asking?"

"I haven't really met the right one I guess." Rawk told the shapeshifter.

"Interesting, I feel the same way, I sometimes feel like all guys are jerks." Mimi responds.

"Not all guys are, it's just the bad ones that screw around with our reputations." Rawk replied. "And I feel like a lot of girls are jerks for ignoring the nice guys."

"Not jerks, females can just be stupid at times." Mimi stops talking and looks at Rawk, Rawk stares into her eyes back.

_Mimi - "I'm kinda attracted to Rawk I guess, but I want to win, and he's pretty strong. I think if I can lure him in, we could work together until the end." _

"So what's your opinion of everyone in the house?" Mario asked Koopie, they both were sitting down in the nomination chairs.

"I don't know, like I feel as though right now everyone is being fake. Like they seem so nice now, but turn out to be vicious!" Koopie replies.

"Yeah, I think I'm relatively an honest guy. I haven't been very talkative around everyone because like you said, everyone could be fake." Mario responded.

"Yeah, it's just crazy how quick this game could change." Koopie stated then looking around at all the people being nice.

"Yeah, so do you want to be the first HOH with Lakilester?" Mario asked.

Koopie rubbed her chin. "Maybe. I mean it's hard to pick who to nominate early in the game. I doubt I'll win the first HOH anyway."

"You never know what it'll be, and some of the stronger player may throw it." Mario told her. Koopie nodded her head.

Zess and Lakilester sat in a room together.

"I really like Bowser,he may look all evil, but I know he has a heart, and he's playing for his kids, I respect him for that." Zess implied adding Bowser to the alliance.

"I like him too, he seems cool and likely to become the other HOH. We'd have to change our alliance name to include him if we ask him." Lakilester replied.

"Yes, hun, but the Dangerous Duo will still be in tact. You and me til the end, baby!" Zess stated. "But we could be the Treacherous Trio with Bowser."

"Yeah," Lakilester replied, then they both grabbed Bowser and pulled him into the red room. "Bowser, me and Zess want to form an alliance with you. We're all three parents, we're all here fighting for our kids, and I want us to work together to make it to the final three."

"Uh, wow, I'd love to be an alliance with you guys." Bowser stated.

_Bowser - "I would really like to work with Lakilester, he's HOH, he seems like a good player that could help me go far. Zess on the other hand… not so much." _

Toadbert, Vivian, Goombella, and Yoshi were all sitting in the bookshelf room.

"So Goombella, you only work in retail hm?" Toadbert asked.

"Yeah," Goombella responded.

"What's up with the helmet, if you don't mind me asking?" Toadbert asked.

"Oh, I like how these helmets look, totally fashionable. And this is my lucky hat!" Goombella responded.

"Oh interesting." Toadbert replied.

"It is really cute." Yoshi added. "I want a hat like that. Where'd you get it?"

"My dad bought it for me." Goombella replied.

_Goombella - "My helmet could've been the thing that made everyone in that house deem me as a liar. I hope I was believable enough for Toadbert_

The screen went back out onto the stage. Rosalina stood right next to screen she used to see the houseguests.

"Just moments ago the remaining eight houseguests moved into the Big Brother house and learned that one of them will be the second Head of Household of the summer. Last night Lakilester," Lakilester's promo picture appeared on the screen. "became the first HOH of the summer. Who will join him? Let's find out."

"Houseguests," The host spoke into a microphone. "I need the second group of eight to get into their athletic gear and head to the backyard."

"Whoo I'm so pumped!" Rawk screamed.

_Zess - "So we all walk outside and see the backyard was transformed into this large circular floating platform that is surrounded by thwomps. The thwomps are hovering over these switches, I don't know what those other eight are gonna be doing." _

The next scene was in the backyard. All the remaining eight houseguests stood on the circular platform.

"Houseguests!" Rosalina's voice beamed through the backyard. "It's time to crown our second Head of Household of the summer! Whoever wins this competition will sit next to Lakilester as HoH's, but not for long. By the end of the week only one HoH will be left standing." The houseguests all rejoiced at the sound of this. "Okay, the game is simple, all you have to do is be the last one standing on the platform. You also must vault over the ohms the thwomps will produce, as the game progresses more ohms will be produced at one time. If you touch an ohm, you're out of the game. Are you all ready to play Take Me Ohm?"

"Let's play!" Rawk shouts.

_Bowser - "You can do a lot of damage in this HoH competition and sabotage everyone, but that'll put a larger target on YOUR back, so I'm not doing that." _

"Excellent. Let's start the game!"

The first thwomp stomps down and a electric charge goes across the entire platform and everyone successfully jumps across it.

"Good job guys!" Vivian cheered.

The second ohm came and all eight houseguests successfully leaped over that one too. Many more came after that.

_Goombella - "At first I thought this competition was extremely easy, but then the thwomps started hitting the switches at the same time!" _

Two thwomps smashed down onto the switches at the same time. Bowser was in the most convenient space, where both ohms crossed so he would only need to jump once. All the other seven houseguests were scrambling around the platform.

"You can do it guys!" Yoshi shouted.

"Hm, you guys seem to be doing rather well," Rosalina commented. "It'd be a shame if, the platform began spinning." She pressed a button and the floor of the platform began moving so the houseguests could no longer stand in one place.

Three thwomps stomped down. Goombella was near an edge and couldn't avoid the electric charge. She got zapped and stepped off the platform.

"You still did well Goombella!" Vivian clapped.

The game went on for a while longer. Eventually four thwomps stomped down at the same time. Toodles couldn't quickly jump twice and got zapped. Bobbery got zapped immediately after.

_Bobbery - "The first challenge wasn't easy, I was way too old to leaping over the ohms like that!" _

Toodles and Bobbery sat next to Goombella on the sidelines with the eight other houseguests.

Eventually the thwomps kept hitting the switches with no pause in between, keeping the houseguests on the platform jumping over and over. Toadbert and Daisy both jumped too early for an ohm that went slower than the others.

"The ohms are coming at different speeds now? Oh come on!" daisy complained as she stepped off the platform with Toadbert.

Rosalina chuckled. "Expect the Unexpected."

Three were left on the platform. They were all constantly moving around the spinning platform while leaping over the ohms.

_Koopie - "I was the only girl left, I wanted to have a win for the girls!" _

The challenge was getting difficult when the thwomps were constantly stomping at the same time. Rawk tried to get a spot where four ohms all crossed near the edge, but messed up and got zapped in the process.

_Rawk - "I felt like such an idiot running for the edge like that, but I thought it would work out. It sucks!" _

Koopie and Bowser were the last two standing. They glared at each other as more and more ohms were being produced.

_Koopie - "I could just tell by the look in Bowser's eyes that he wasn't backing down!" _

_Bowser - "I wanted this HoH! I'm not throwing a competition!" _

Koopie and Bowser continued to dodge the ohms to the best of your abilities.

"How bad do you want to HoH?" Koopie asked.

"I ain't throwing this comp, that's not happening!" Bowser replied.

"Bowser, I promise you you're safe." Koopie replied while jumping. Bowser ignored her pleas and continued jumping over the ohms.

_Lakilester - "I'm just hoping Bowser gets this HoH because I'm in an alliance with him and the Treacherous Trio will have all the power this week." _

The thomps all five hit the switches at the same time and Koopie and Bowser both jumped, but Koopie got zapped first by a millisecond and was not going to be HoH.

"Congratulations Bowser, you are the second Head of Household!" Rosalina announced.

_Bowser - "This evil mastermind is the new HoH! And I get to work with Lakilester this week, we have full control, things couldn't get better!" _

_Koopie - "A millisecond… I lost the HoH by a friggin' millisecond. I am beyond pissed right now!" _

_Zess - "I'm safe no matter what happens. This couldn't have been a better combo!" _

"Houseguests, now I need everyone to head to the living room right now. Rosalina said.

All sixteen houseguests follow the host's orders and sit in the living room. Lakilester and Bowser sat in the nomination chairs to separate themselves as the HoH's of the week.

"Hello houseguests!" Rosalina's face appeared on the screen. All the houseguests happily greeted her. "Now it's time to explain how the game is going to work. Every week two Heads of Household will be crowned. Each will nominate two houseguests for eviction. That's right, when nominations are over, four of you will be in jeopardy of going home! Then after nominations there will be a competition called the Battle of the Block. This week, Lakilester's nominees will battle Bowser's two nominees. And the winning duo will be saved from the chopping block and DETHRONE the HOH who nominated them making them eligible to be the replacement nominee if the veto is used."

"Oh my!" Zess stated.

"This is scary." Lakilester commented.

"Well, Lakilester, Bowser, you two have a lot to think about when thinking of who to nominate. I'll leave you all with that. Good night."

"Good night Rosalina!" Most of the houseguests said as Rosalina got off the screen and it returned to the regular Big Brother logo.

_Daisy - "Four people are getting nominated, this is absolutely terrifying!"_

_Toadbert - It's crazy when you think about how many times you could be nominated in a season._

The screen returned to Rosalina standing on the stage. "Tune in next time to find out who the Heads of Household decide to nominate and the first Battle of the Block. I'm Rosalina Star good night!"


	3. Sphere Factor

**Name: Yoshi **

**Occupation: Tour guide**

**Age: 29**

**Name: Mimi**

**Occupation: Maid**

**Age: 21**

**Name: Mario**

**Occupation: Plumber**

**Age: 28**

**Name: Peach**

**Occupation: Model **

**Age: 25**

**Name: Donkey **

**Occupation: Personal Trainer**

**Age: 27**

**Name: Vivian**

**Occupation: Student**

**Age: 21**

**Name: Lakilester**

**Occupation: DJ**

**Age: 32**

**Name: Zess**

**Occupation: Chef**

**Age: 55**

**Name: Rawk**

**Occupation: Professional Wrestler**

**Age: 30**

**Name: Daisy**

**Occupation: Yoga Instructor**

**Age: 24**

**Name: Bowser**

**Occupation: Engineer **

**Age: 43**

**Name: Goombella**

**Occupation: Archeologist**

**Age: 22**

**Name: Toadbert **

**Occupation: English Teacher**

**Age: 23**

**Name: Koopie **

**Occupation: Dancer**

**Age: 22**

**Name: Bobbery**

**Occupation: Retired Sailor **

**Age: 67**

**Name: Toodles**

**Occupation: Socialite**

**Age: 42**

_Previously on Big Brother… eight total strangers entered the Big Brother house to compete for the 500,000 coin prize. _

_Lakilester immediately felt close with Zess and formed an alliance with her. _

"_Great, we need a name for our alliance, Dangerous Duo?" Lakilester asked the chef. She rubbed her chin then nodded. _

"_Dangerous Duo it is!" _

_Peach was scared of any twists that could be thrown at them so she formed an alliance with the rest of the first group that entered the house. _

"_Okay, it's obvious more people are entering this house!" Peach stated. "I supposed we all stick together in an alliance, so we'll be eight strong. If we stick together, they can't break us." _

"_The Elite Eight ready for action!" _

_After Lakilester managed to become the first Head of Household, Rosalina informed the houseguests that eight more houseguests would be joining them and that one person from that group will also be Head of Household and that by the end of the week only one HoH will be left standing. _

_A new group of eight strangers entered the game. Among them the professional Wrestler, the yoga instructor, the retired sailor, the genius, and the socialite. _

_The new group was suspicious of the first eight and what could've been discussed before they arrived. _

"_I don't know," Rawk responded. "But I wonder what has been discussed before we got here… do you think alliances were formed?" _

_Mimi admitted to starting to like Rawk. _

_Mimi - "I'm kinda attracted to Rawk I guess, but I want to win, and he's pretty strong. I think if I can lure him in, we could work together until the end." _

_Goombella figured out her strategy for the game right away. _

_Goombella - "I'm planning on playing dumb! I can't play dumb if I tell them I'm really an archeologist. Common sense." _

_Zess and Lakilester both wanted to add Bowser to their alliance. They asked Bowser and he agreed to join them. _

"_Yeah," Lakilester replied, then they both grabbed Bowser and pulled him into the red room. "Bowser, me and Zess want to form an alliance with you. We're all three parents, we're all here fighting for our kids, and I want us to work together to make it to the final three."_

_At the second Head of Household competition, Bowser leaped over all the competition. After the competition, Rosalina revealed more information about the game. _

"_...when nominations are over, four of you will be in jeopardy of going home! Then after nominations there will be a competition called the Battle of the Block. This week, Lakilester's nominees will battle Bowser's two nominees. And the winning duo will be saved from the chopping block and DETHRONE the HOH who nominated them making them eligible to be the replacement nominee if the veto is used." _

_Which two nominees will Lakilester nominate for eviction and which two nominees will Bowser nominated for eviction? And will be the first winners of the Battle of the Block competition? Find out soon on Big Brother. _

Lakilester and Bowser left out of the diary room holding up keys. They shouted, "Who wants to see our HoH room?"

They both ran to the stairs going up to the second floor. The fourteen other houseguests trailed behind them.

_Vivian - "I can't wait to see what the design for the HoH room looks like!" _

Lakilester opened the door to the HoH room. The HoH room had a large round bed with many pillows on it, it had two long yellow couches. It had a table with two goodie baskets on it, one for Lakilester and one for Bowser. They walk into another room with another bed and more couches inside it.

"I want the round bed!" Bowser stated.

"You can have it." Lakilester laughed.

_Lakilester - "I have to work with Bowser this week because only one HoH will be left standing and it could be him."_

Everyone checked out the large bathroom with a small jacuzzi, a bathtub, and a large shower inside it. There was also a marble sink and a regular toilet.

_Bobbery - "I remember being out a sea a few times and we had to do our business in buckets and had no showers, bathtubs or any of that stuff. This bathroom was damn skippy!" _

"Hey everyone look what else we found!" Lakilester yelled holding up another key. "It's the key to the storage room!"

Everyone screamed and ran downstairs to the storage room.

_Mimi - "I'm so happy we can finally go inside the storage room, my stomach is horny just thinking about all the food inside." _

The houseguests open the storage room and run and grab all the snacks and drinks they see.

_Daisy - "So much fat filled goodness in one room. I wanted to cry!" _

Lakilester and Bowser headed back up to the HoH room to discuss nominations. They began dancing and celebrating after locking the door.

"Okay so this couldn't have worked out better." Lakilester cheered.

"Yes! I'm glad we're working together, man. I wanna flip this house upside down." Bowser laughed. "It's too early for that now, though."

"Okay, so it's the first week, who's the target?" Lakilester asked.

"I have no idea. I think it boils down to how the next few days play out." Bowser admitted.

"Yeah, I hope someone does something that makes nominations easier!" Lakilester laughed.

"So I know it's me, you, and Zess, but do you think there are more people we should have in an alliance?" Bowser asked. "Because we can't do damage only the three of us."

Lakilester nodded "You're right, but who is there to add?"

"I really like Yoshi, he has an amazing social game. Have you seen him in action? He's already close friends with everyone in the house!" Bowser stated.

"Donkey Kong and Rawk are good physical competitors that could help in winning competitions!" Lakilester added.

"That makes six, I think that's enough." Bowser responded.

"Well let's get them all up here!" Lakilester replied with a grin.

Zess, Yoshi, Donkey, and Rawk all made their way up to the HoH room. Donkey sat on one of the hard chairs near the table, the rest sat on the couch.

"Okay, guys listen up," Bowser said, "me and Lakilester want to start an alliance with everyone in this room."

"An alliance?" Yoshi responded in shock.

"Yes, I feel like if the six of us stay loyal and stick together we can make it to the end." Lakilester stated. "Then, it's anything goes."

_Yoshi - "So the two HoH's that I don't want to upset, propose this alliance with me and I'm hesitant because I'm not entirely sure who I want to work with, but this may be my only alliance offer in this game so I must take it and run with it." _

_Zess - "Wowwie, these alliances are just falling right onto momma's lap. I am a little iffy about being the only girl in the alliance… but we'll just see how things play out I guess." _

"So are you all in?" Lakilester asked.

"I'm definitely in, I have confidence that the six of us could make it to the end!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, of course I'm in," Rawk cackled. "Then the question that comes to mind, is who are you planning on nominating?"

"We're not sure yet, we'll discuss it now I guess." Lakilester laughed.

"Wait guys! We need a name!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"The Puppet Masters!" Donkey exclaimed. "Because we're pulling all the strings."

Everyone agreed on the name and were excited about the new alliance they formed.

Outside Daisy, Koopie, and Goombella were laying out in the sun.

"So who do you think they'll nominate?" Daisy asked the two other girls lying out in the sun.

"I don't know," Goombella said. "But I'm really afraid."

"You guys want me to ask?" Koopie asked. "I'll find out who they're putting up and the target for this week."

"Sure." Daisy got up and stretched her body. "I'll go up with you."

Koopie headed upstairs, after the alliance meeting was finished and everyone returned to what they were doing before they were called up. Koopie and Daisy rang the doorbell for the HoH room, and Lakilester let them in.

"Uh, hey Lakilester, " Daisy said, beginning to feel nervous. "We would like to, uh, I don't how to say this, um…"

"Look, Lakilester, I wanna know who you're planning on nominating. Throw some names out, I wanna know." Koopie snapped. Lakilester looked startled at Koopie's demands.

"Uh, well I have no clear people I want to put up, you know. It's frustrating because I don't want to get blood on my hands this early in the game." Lakilester stated.

"Well you'll get blood on your hands if you nominate me!" Koopie replied, then she giggled, "But seriously you literally have no idea?" "

"No clue." Lakilester replied. "I just don't people to cry after I nominate them."

"Well then I'm gonna bawl my eyes out if you nominate me!" Koopie snapped once more.

Lakilester laughed. "Wow. What a threat. I just wish I knew who to nominate."

"Well I'll make your decision easier, if you don't put me up, I promise if I win HoH next week I won't put you up or backdoor you or any of that shit." Koopie said.

"Uh, me too!" Daisy awkwardly added in.

"Okay," Lakilester stated. "You two will be safe!"

_Koopie - "Lakilester telling me he has no idea who he's putting up? Bull shit! I wanted names, and if I end up on that block we're gonna have a problem!" _

_Daisy - "Koopie- that girl is cut throat. She went in that HoH room all like 'I want names now! Don't nominate me!' And I'm like, whoa, but her strategy may keep me safe for the week. I may want to work with this girl."_

"Girl you are the most abrasive girl I've ever met." Daisy laughed.

"Yeah I grew up with five older brothers, I'm too afraid to stand up to anyone about anything. I don't care. Maybe my attitude will get me evicted, but at least I won't lie to someone's face. I'm upfront!" Koopie stated.

Mario walked passed the screen near the memory wall which now flashed the words "Nominations Today"

"Oh crap!" Mario announced. "Guys! Everyone look at the screen!"

Everyone ran inside and gasped at the screen.

_Toadbert - "Seeing that nominations were today reminded me that we're playing a game. I hope I'm not nominated" _

_Toodles - "Wow. This where the game begins!" _

Mario, Toadbert, Yoshi, and Bobbery were all talking about the game while playing cards.

"Do you guys think there are alliances in this house already?" Mario asked the others.

"I honestly hope not!" Toadbert stated. "It's too early for power alliances."

Yoshi laughed. "Yeah, I'd be so upset not being allowed into an alliance."

"Well, I doubt anyone would want me in their alliance. Bobbery sighed. "You all probably think I'm just an old sap who isn't going to win anything!"

"Aw, I'd be in an alliance with you, Bobbery!" Yoshi laughed more.

"Yeah, me too!" Mario added then the four continued their card game.

Bowser and Lakilester sat at the table in the HoH room weighing in their options to nominate.

"If we wanted to get a strong competitor out we'd have to backdoor them. Otherwise they'd have two chances to get off the block," Bowser stated.

"I would like to get Mario out," Lakilester stated, "He could be a threat,"

"I'm thinking Koopie or maybe Mimi, those two girls are tough." Bowser responded.

_Bowser - "Me and Lakilester have to agree on our nominations just so everything runs smoothly and as planned." _

"Why don't we nominate the first two people that were out in both competitions?" Lakilester suggested.

"I don't know," Bowser rubbed his forehead, "Or the first girl, first guy?"

"This is definitely a tough decision," Lakilester commented.

Bowser and Lakilester both walked down stairs to look at the memory wall.

_Lakilester - "Our responsibility as Heads of Household is to each nominate two people for eviction." _

They walk back up to the HoH room and notice two black envelopes on the table and a note from Big Brother connected to it.

Bowser read it, "Heads of Household, before you are two envelopes, you will each choose an envelope, open it, and reveal if you will be nominating first or second. Good luck."

They both picked their envelopes and opened them at the same time. Inside the envelopes were cards, they both opened their cards Bowser's was 1 and Lakilester's was 2.

"Okay, good luck!" Lakilester stated and walked into the other room that's part of the HoH room.

Bowser opened a suitcase with everyone's keys inside it and had a box in front of him to place two keys inside.

_Bowser - "I have to play this first HoH wisely to get the least blood on my hands. It's too early to flip the house right now, but I promise I will flip it later!" _

Bowser placed two keys into the top slot of the box, closed the suitcase, and knocked on the door where Lakilester was waiting. Lakilester opened in and took the suitcase.

_Lakilester - "I open the case and there are so many keys I'm not certain who Bowser nominated, but that didn't matter that much because I had to focus on who I wanted to nominate. I didn't want to make any big moves and didn't want anyone strong coming after me." _

Lakilester placed two keys into the top slot of his box and took a deep breath.

They both walked down stairs and warned everyone that it was time for the nomination ceremony. All fourteen other houseguests made their way to the large round table. Both Heads of Household placed their boxes on the round table.

"This is the nomination ceremony!" Bowser announced. "In each of our boxes we have the keys of the two houseguests we nominated for eviction. I will reveal my nominations first." A lot of houseguests took deep nervous breaths. "The first houseguest I have nominated is…" Bowser twisted the first key and Peach's promo picture appeared on the screen behind him. Peach looked shocked and upset. "The second houseguest I have nominated is…" He twisted the second key, Vivian's face appeared under Peach's. Vivian wanted to cry but she just held out a fake smile and nodded.

Lakilester stepped up and said, "The first person I have nominated for eviction is…" He twisted his first key revealing Goombella's face on the screen. Goombella immediately began to cry. Lakilester felt bad, took a deep breath and said, "The second houseguest I have nominated is…" He twisted the key and Toodles' glamourous promo picture picture on the screen.

"Okay I have nominated you Peach and you Vivian for eviction this week. You both are beautiful, lovely girls, but unfortunately I didn't have much to work on and you two were the first to fall in your HoH competition. And to be honest neither one of you came up to talk to me, so that factored in it as well."

A tear fell down Vivian's cheek after hearing those words.

"I have nominated you Goombella and you Toodles for eviction for same reason as Bowser, you both fell out of the HoH competition first and we both agreed that was fair. I'm really sorry, it was a difficult decision. This nomination ceremony is adjourned."

"Fair huh? Yeah, sure nominating all girls is fair. Yeah, alright, whatever!" Toodles roared and stomped away from the table without getting hugs from anyone.

_Toodles - "There must be something going on an alliance or something, four girls nominated? How is that fair? I'm infuriated right now!" _

A lot of houseguests hugged Goombella who was in tears after being nominated. She was crying a river, tears running down her face.

_Goombella - "I was upset and sad about being nominated, but I wasn't that sad, yeah, I put on a show. If it buys me some sympathy, I'll cry myself a river!" _

A few houseguests hug Vivian before she floated off to the Bookshelf room. Bowser stopped her before she got there.

"Look, Vivian, if you wanna talk about this or anything, we can go to the HoH room and talk, I'm really sorry," Bowser said.

Vivian covered her face and said, "Maybe later, I just wanna be alone right now!" She ran into the bookshelf room, placed a pillow over her face and began crying. Peach followed her into the room and comforted her.

"It's gonna be okay," Peach said, "We're gonna kick ass in the Battle of the Block."

Vivian wiped her tears, "I threw that HoH comp, I feel like such an idiot now."

Peach gasped. "No kidding, I threw it too! Oh my God! At least we're idiots together!" Peach embraced Vivian.

"Really? Oh wow. I just really didn't want to get a target on my back this early and I guess it backfired." Vivian confessed.

"Yeah, I don't want to be HoH until I have a clear list of people to nominate." The girls snickered together.

"Thanks for cheering me up," Vivian stated. "You're awesome."

"No you are, and seriously Vivian, since like first meeting you, I've wanted to work with you, but didn't know when the best time to approach you was, I mean we play the game similarly, we're both goofy, and we both have fabulous hair!" Peach stated.

"Well our hair is fabulous." Vivian chuckled.

_Peach -"Being nominated had its advantages since it pulled me closer to Vivian who I absolutely ADORE and wanted to work with! Currently, she's the person I trust the most in this house, and I love that girl to bits." _

_Vivian - "Peach is really awesome and after being on the block it kinda pulled us closer together and I realized if we survive this week. I really want us to work together until the end!" _

Toodles walked to the other side of the house and opened the door to a room that was locked earlier, much to her surprise. The room was small, it had a large creepy clown statue in the corner, and it had a ledge with many pillows on it for the houseguests to sit on. Toodles sat down and took a deep breath. Koopie, Mimi, and Goombella came inside to check on Toodles.

"Hey you alright?" Mimi asked trying to comfort the socialite.

"I'm just… so upset. Like, they nominated all girls, none of you see that as suspicious?" Toodles asked.

"Yeah, that is suspicious. I mean I want to call them out for this." Koopie stated. "I ain't afraid, but I'm going to wait until everything settles down. Maybe they're planning on backdooring a guy. We should ask."

"Yeah, why would they want to get weak players who are no threat to their game out first?" Goombella asked.

"I am wondering if the boys have a little alliance or something going on though." Mimi stated.

"If they do I will be beyond pissed!" Toodles complained. "Like why am I even on the block? That just wasn't fair. Ugh."

"It's Big Brother, nothing is fair." Mimi stated.

Peach and Vivian heard the girls talking in the room and walked inside.

"Whoa! This room is open now! Ah!" Peach screamed when she noticed the clown statue. "I'm terrified of clowns."

"You guys okay now?" Vivian asked then she proceeded to hug both Goombella and Toodles. "I hate being nominated, it sucks."

"Yes, and then they wanna nominate all girls like it's fair, it's not. I'm thinking there's an alliance or something going on!" Toodles exclaimed in a soft whisper.

"You think they're together?" Peach asked.

"Well, a few days ago like I noticed there were like no guys outside or in the kitchen or in the bedrooms. I doubt they were all in the DR so they were all in the HoH room probably forming an alliance." Goombella stated.

_Peach - "I'm taking all this information in and don't know what to do with it. One thing is certain though, me and Vivian have to talk to Bowser."_

Bowser was lying down in the HoH room listening to the music Big Brother provided him for winning HoH. It's a heavy metal song and Bowser was screaming along.

Peach and Vivian entered the HoH room. They tapped on his shell to get his attention. Bowser pulled off the headphones.

"Oh hey ladies, you guys wanted to talk?" Bowser asked.

"We would just like to know if one of us is your target, or if you were planning on backdooring someone or something." Peach said.

"Well," Bowser sat up, "I like you both, so if you guys lose the Battle of the Block, I think I'd try and backdoor someone I have in mind if things go my way."

"So neither of us are your targets?" Peach asked.

"Honestly," Bowser said, "I heard Lakilester say he was going to put up the weakest player from the second group so I had to put you two up to match that because you guys are technically weak because you lost the quickest."

"Ah I see!" Peach said.

"Thanks Bowser!" Vivian said and she hugged him.

"No problem." Bowser replied while he gave Peach a hug also. "I'm really sorry about nominating you girls."

_Bowser - "I lied, I wasn't planning on backdooring anyone. That would just get more blood on my hands. But I couldn't tell them that. Ha!" _

_Peach - "I'm not sure if we should trust Bowser so I think the best thing for me and Viv is to win that Battle of the Block and take fate into our own hands!" _

Mario and Yoshi were playing chess near the HoH room and Zess and Toadbert were sitting there watching.

"Checkmate!" Yoshi cheered and then stood up and danced.

"You got lucky." Mario stated.

"No, you're just a terrible chess player." Toadbert stated.

"True, true." Mario laughed.

_Mario - "Yoshi is someone I really want to work with in this game, he's friendly, likeable, and just all around an awesome guy." _

_Toadbert - "That Yoshi, he's like the opposite of me. I'm socially awkward, he's the popular guy. Mr. Popularity." _

"You wanna play another game?" Yoshi asked. "Or are you afraid to lose again?"

"I bet you Toadbert could beat you!" Mario stated.

"Yeah, Toadbert looks like a genius." Zess laughed.

"Come on Toadbert! Face the master!" Yoshi stated.

"No it's really not that necessary." Toadbert responded.

"Nonsense Toadbert!" Mario pushed him into the chair across from Yoshi. "You must play!"

_Toadbert - "I'm a chess master, I can annihilate anyone at chess, and I've studied how Yoshi plays and I could beat him easy. The question is do I beat him and have them all know I'm a genius, do I purposely lose? I've never contemplated so much about a simple chess game…" _

Toadbert made his first move very cautiously. Toadbert tried to throw the game by just going after Yoshi's pawns.

"Wow you're really good." Yoshi commented.

"Uh, thanks." Toadbert replied.

Eventually, Toadbert found that he could checkmate Yoshi in three turns. He believed he had waited long enough whereas no one sees him as a genius and he goes for it, knowing exactly what Yoshi would do.

"Checkmate." Toadbert said as he moved his queen.

"Wow. I lost. You are the king of chess in this house!" Yoshi laughed.

_Toadbert - "Trying to lose a chess game was one of the hardest things I've ever tried to do." _

_Yoshi - "I want Toadbert to teach me some of his tricks to winning chess."_

Donkey and Daisy were sitting outside in the hot tub.

"Daisy, has anyone told you that you are absolutely gorgeous?" Donkey asked.

"A few people," Daisy responded. "Why?"

"Well because you are." Donkey smiled. Daisy looked away, blushing.

"Thanks… I guess…" Daisy giggled slightly.

"That's an adorable laugh." Donkey Kong said.

"Uh huh." Daisy got out of the hot tub and awkwardly backed away. "I gotta go… shave my legs… hehe…"

_Daisy - "Donkey Kong is cute and all, but I promised myself I wouldn't fall for any of the guys here, so I'm hoping he stops with all the flirting. This isn't a matchmaker show this is Big Brother!" _

_Donkey - "Yeah I'm a flirt, but I'm hoping to really find that special someone in this house. You know what I mean?" _

Goombella was sitting in the clown room with Toodles.

"Honestly," Toodles said, "We have to win that Battle of the Block!"

Goombella nodded. "I agree, I wonder what the competition will be."

"If we don't win, I wonder who Lakilester would want out of the house," Toodles stated as she thought.

"I personally think he's planning on backdooring someone, but that's just me." Goombella replied.

"Well, I guess that would make sense," Toodles commented. "Ugh, I'm so scared."

_Toodles - "Going into this BoB with Goombella stinks, I can just tell that she sucks at competitions. I am destined to fail!" _

Daisy stepped out of the diary room in a tight yellow bikini and had a card from Big Brother in her hands. "Attention everyone head to the backyard, it's time for the first Battle of the Block!"

The houseguests walk outside and realize that the backyard was transformed into a large obstacle course. There were two versions of the same course and one finish line. First there were tree stumps, then a mini maze to go through, then there were Whomps in the way, and Monty Moles popping out of the ground. The last part of the obstacle course was an extremely narrow bridge with a ditch on both sides of it. The houseguests not participating in the competition were sitting at a small tiki bar built on the side.

_Bobbery - "The way they change the backyard into these amazing things, it's like magic! Are the people that work for Big Brother wizards? I believe they are!"_

Koopie sat down and grabbed a drink from the bar. "I'm gonna be so tipsy by the end of this competition."

"I love the beach theme! And a martini maker, Big Brother is spoiling us!" Rawk stated.

Daisy stepped out. "Hey y'all it's time for the first Battle of the Block competition. Introducing the blue team, Peach and Vivian!"

Peach and Vivian stepped out of the house, bother wearing tight blue bikinis. Many of the guys in the house whistled and cheered at the sight of them.

"Go girls! You murdering them bikinis! Work it!" Koopie screamed.

_Koopie - "I ain't gay or nothing like that, not that anything is wrong with that… but anyways Peach and Vivian looked SEXY! They worked those bathing suits! No doubt about it!" _

_Donkey - "Vivian has a nice lor body on her too, man these females are all so attractive, and seeing Daisy in that yellow bikini…"_

Toodles and Goombella stepped out with red bathing suits on. Goombella just wore a bikini top over the area above her feet.

_Rawk - "Yeah… I'm a big fan of this challenge… heh heh…" _

_Mario - "What's that? There's a competition going on? Sorry, I'm too busy looking at these girls' incredible bodies!" _

Daisy read from a card. "Okay, welcome houseguests to the first Battle of the Block. Today's challenge will test strength, agility, and communication skills. At the start you both will see two large balls filled halfway up with ice cold water. One blue, for Peach and Vivian, and one red for Goombella and Toodles." Daisy pointed to the large spheres that were around the size of Bowser in height and width. "Each of you must push your ball through all the obstacles to the finish line. The first team to cross the finish line with their ball will be the champion of the Battle of the Block and will dethrone the HoH who nominated them. Are you all ready to play Sphere Factor?"

"Yeah!" The four girls shouted.

"Well, excellent the game begins now!" Daisy cheered.

All four girls immediately started, and Peach and Vivian bumped into one of the tree stumps, giving Toodles and Goombella an early lead. Through the maze part Toodles and Goombella rushed through it as fast as they could. Peach and Vivian were falling more behind.

_Toodles - "I looked over at the others and realized we had this in the bag! We could actually be safe for the week!" _

The game went on to the Whomp part. Toodles and Goombella ran into a Whomp and two Monty Moles but still had the lead, getting to the bridge first.

Vivian and Peach rolled the ball into a Monty Mole and then got to their bridge.

_Goombella - "The ball was super heavy and I'm pushing it with my head and I'm in pain and all this other stuff, but I wanted to win so badly!" _

Toodles and Goombella got halfway across the narrow bridge, unaware that the ball was leaning on the right side. The ball fell into the pit. The two girls immediately tried to push it up out of the pit. Vivian and Peach took into account what they just did and were extremely cautious when going across the bridge.

_Toodles - "Pushing the heavy ball uphill was the absolute worst! It felt like a million pounds." _

Peach and Vivian took their time getting across the bridge because they knew if their ball fell into the pit, the game would be over for them, they'd have no chance. The four girls were neck and neck with their safety on the line, Toodles and Goombella finally got out of the ditch. Peach and Vivian were still slightly behind so they began running at full speed and barely managed to pass Toodles and Goombella. They reached the finish line first and cheered loudly. Vivian and Peach were jovial about their win and they hugged each other tightly, glad they had another week together.

_Peach - "Winning the Battle of the Block was the best feeling ever. Me and Viv are safe for the week, take that Bowser." _

"Congratulations Peach and Vivian you two have won the Battle of the Block." Daisy announce as a large claw came and lifted up their ball and carried it over Bowser. "I'm sorry Bowser, but you dropped the ball as HoH and are now dethroned!" The ball is dropped from the claw and busts when it hits Bowser drenching him in freezing cold water.

"Oh. My. God." Bowser complained.

_Bowser - "It really sucks that I'm no longer HoH, but I doubt Lakilester would backdoor me so I'm alright plus I get to play in next week's HoH! Gotta look at the bright side." _

Goombella cried on the sidelines, Toodles comforted her. Both were really upset that they lost and are staying on the block.

"Girl, there's always the veto. We can save ourselves!" Toodles stated.

Goombella nodded. "I guess you're right, it just sucks!"

_Lakilester - "I'm the official HoH, I'm so excited, if I win the veto I can have whoever I want on the block… except Peach and Vivian… but they aren't on my hit list anyways!" _

_Toodles - "I'm not giving up, I'm gonna win that veto and save myself, and then next week I'm going after the boys!" _

_Who will win the Power of Veto and will it be used to save either Goombella or Toodles from eviction? Find out next time on Big Brother! _

**A/N**

**And another fantastical chapter completed. Sorry for slow updates, but I'll be back in the swing of things for now on. **


End file.
